I Do Remember
by Khion
Summary: And yes, he does remembers every moment he had with her.


I was perambulating around the office and about to call Amy, my girlfriend, for a nice dinner when she happened to call me.  
"Hello, love." I said.  
"I-Ian let's meet at our tr-tree." Amy said choking back her sobs.  
"What's wrong, Amy?" I asked.  
"I-I have to tell you something important. Bye, Ian." Amy said and she hung up.

I started the engine and drove all the way to the park where our tree was located. I opened the door and went out and I saw Amy lying on the ground right beside the tree.  
"What do you want to tell me?" I asked and started to lie down.  
"Do you remember the day we planted our tree?" she asked.

I closed my eyes and reminisced what had happened.

_The weather was bright and sunny, the grasses were green just like her eyes. The birds chirped sweetly as the butterfly flapped their wings.  
"Is this really necessary?" I asked.  
"What?" Amy wondered.  
"The tree."  
"Nope. But it would really make me happy if we plant it together. And you wanna make me happy, right?"  
_

_She looked at me with those green eyes. How can I resist?_

_"Of course I do. Where do we plant it?"  
"How about here?"  
"Why there?"  
"My dad showed me this place when I was just a little kid. My mom was with Dan arranging the picnic. We were normal and perfect until the fire happened."  
"I'm really sorry, Amy." I reached out and held her hand.  
"No, it's okay. It's been awhile now."_

_I looked at the place, it seems so peaceful and quiet. This the kind of life I want to have with her. I took the seeds out of my pocket and looked at them intently. Three pieces of seeds, would this be enough?_

_"That should be enough." She said like she know what I was thinking.  
"Are you sure?" I asked with a hint of skepticism in my voice.  
"Yes, I'm sure. This 3 little seeds will grow as strong as those tree you see in the forest"  
"Fascinating." _

_I dig a hole and she buried it. We watered it and watched it grow. We often visit our tree and create our memories there. _

"I do remember, love. Why are you asking me all of this suddenly?" I asked.  
She didn't answered me instead she closed her eyes and asked me another question.  
"Do you recall when a storm hit this park?"

I closed my eyes again and remembered what happened.

_It was __morning...well at least that's what my clock told me when Amy called my phone. I slide to unlock the screen and saw 12 miscalls. I walked to the window as I dialed her number. The storm outside was ravaging, I saw a lot of little houses' roof being uncovered. _

_"Hello, Ian." She shouted.  
"Why? What's the matter? Are you okay?" I asked suddenly worried.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. There's a storm outside..."  
"So?"  
"Our tree might fall down, Cobra! I don't want that to happen."  
"Oh, no! I'll picked you up-"  
"No! Meet me there." And she hanged up._

_I changed my clothes and brought some supplies. I started my car and drove as fast as I can without being driven through. Then, I saw her watching it with tears in her eyes. The tree was now tilting and if we don't do anything it would fall down. _

_"Amy!" I shouted. She turned and I ran towards her and the tree._

_I need to stabilize the tree, I have to. The best way to do this is by propping it up. Amy was already helping me find anything long enough and strong enough stick. I shaped it to a Y shaped propped and put it on our tree. The wind was getting stronger.  
_

_"We have to leave." I shouted.  
"No, I'm not going to let it fall down." Amy said.  
"It's okay. I have already made a supporter."_

I pulled her into my car. And after the storm calmed down, we went to our tree and found that it is the only tree standing.

_"We're a pretty good team." I said.  
"I think so, too." She chuckled._

I opened my eyes and found her staring at me.

"Do you remember?"  
"I do. What were you going to tell me?"  
"I-I'm getting married to somebody."  
"What?"  
"I don't want to do this, too. But I have to. And I'm sorry."  
"When will this happen?" I asked, tears forming behind my eyes.  
"Tomorrow."

I let it flow. I saw her crying, too. I hugged her.

"Do you wanna know why I'm asking you to remember everything?" She asked.  
"Because you want to let me know that those 3 little seeds are 3 words that started our relationship."I whispered.  
She nodded, " 'I love you'. AAnd like our love for each other this tree we lean on today is as strong as our love." she said.  
"And like our love, we would do everything to save it from a storm. Even if everything fall down, we would still remain standing because of our love." I said.  
"But will we?"  
"We can run away from them." I suggested.  
"We can't leave our family."  
"Yes, we can't. So, this is it then?" I asked.  
"I love you, please remember that." She said.  
"I will and I love you, too, I promised. Please do remember that no matter what happens."  
"I will, I promised."

* * *

I came to her wedding, she was looking as lovely as ever. I hope his husband know how valuable the girl walking down the aisle is to him. She's finally in the front of the altar. I can't look at the girl I love getting married to someone else. I went out of the church, I can't take it anymore. But I can still hear them.

"Do you Steven Johnson, take this woman whose hand you now hold, to be your true and wedded wife; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to LOVE, CHERISH, HONOR AND PROTECT HER: to forsake all others for her sake; to cleave unto her, and her only, until death shall part you?"  
"I do." A man said.  
"Do you Amy Cahill, take this man who now holds your hand, to be your true and wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to LOVE, CHERISH, HONOR AND PROTECT HIM, to forsake all others for his sake; to cleave unto him and him only, and him forever until death shall part you?"  
"I-I d-d-do." Amy said.

It's enough, I can't hear it anymore. I ran to our tree, still as strong as ever. I punched and kicked it. If only Amy can see her now, she would be mad at him. But she won't be because she's now vowed to be with her husband until death...

* * *

I was in my house when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.  
"Hello, Ian. My sister is.."Dan didn't have to complete the sentence.  
"Where would it be held?" I asked, my voice slowly cracking.  
"Grace's mansion." He said while blowing his nose.

I drove there and the mansion was packed. I saw her face on the coffin, it shattered my heart. A hand tapped me on the shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Steven, her husband.  
"Amy wants you to have this."  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I don't know. I have to talk to other visitors can I leave you for a moment?"  
"Sure."

I opened the paper, I saw words written on it. It had written, "Do you remember our promises?"  
I smiled. It's been a long time since I smiled like this, a smile that only she can make me do. I looked at her face as lovely as ever then I looked in the sky and closed my eyes. I let go of the grip, I fell down.

* * *

I was slowly rising, Amy was there by my side. We went to our tree, it stood as proud as ever.

"Isn't this wrong?" I asked.  
"No, the priest said "till death do us apart". You didn't answered me, yet." She chuckled.

I can still feel the paper in my pocket.

"I do remember."

* * *

How was it, guys? It's been a long time since I updated. Sooo, reviews?

~Khion.


End file.
